


Endless Possibilities

by SatuD2



Series: Crystal Drabbles [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: A(n eventual) collection of drabbles regarding Garnet, her relationship and experience.





	Endless Possibilities

She loved the beach. Standing on the sand and looking out at the gently oscillating waves. Never the same one twice. Or even the same combination of molecules. The enormity of the possibilities sometimes overwhelmed her.

And she loved every moment of it.

The reminder of infinite possible futures. Would the current twist this way or that, would the pull of the moon tug the wave back or forth, would the sand be pushed into a hill or a valley?

Garnet intertwined her fingers in front of her, her gems warm as they pressed together, and smiled a tiny smile.


End file.
